All of the Time, All of the Adventures
by Nuuhtella
Summary: A HP story inspired by the events in the Time Bandits film, focused on Teddy Lupin.


Written for the QLFC Season 5 - Round 6

Tutshill Tornados - Chaser 2

Prompt: Use a film as inspiration for your story [Time Bandits]

Optional Prompts:  
[6] Visitor (word)  
[8] Nurmengard (location)  
[12] A Walking Song - J. R. R. Tolkien (poem)

 **Word Count:** 3,028

* * *

The heavy leather-bound photo album lay open upon his lap. He was gazing intently at the picture on the left page. It depicted four friends standing in the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, each doubled over as they laughed hysterically at some unknown joke. He had looked at this photograph so often over the years that he felt sure he knew all of their faces better than he knew his own. Yet there was one amongst the four he wished to meet above all else - his father. However, that would be utterly impossible. For his father was dead and had been for over eleven years.

He sighed and placed the album back onto its shelf before climbing onto the bed. He picked up the photo frame which sat on top of his bedside table and gazed at the two people smiling up at him as he did every night. His parents waved up at him, immortalised only in a picture. His father's eyes were filled with love and alight with joy while his mother was simply brimming with happiness. In a way, he was glad to remember them like this. But the real thing would have been better.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and it was edged open without waiting for an invitation. In the doorway stood the man who had been a constant presence in his life. The man smiled at him and leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you still doing up?" the man asked.

He merely shrugged in response. The man walked over and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"You should be fast asleep," he said pointedly.

"I know, sorry, Uncle Harry."

Harry smiled down at him. "It's alright, Teddy. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he replied.

Teddy shrugged and carefully put the frame back in its place. Harry gave him an annoyingly knowing smile.

"So," Harry began. "It's only a week until you head off to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Teddy, immediately perking up.

"Excited?"

"I'm beyond excited, Uncle Harry. I can't wait to explore all the places you and my dad loved most."

"Well," said Harry. A strange smile had spread over his face. "I guess I should give you your present now then since you're heading back to your grandma's in the morning."

"Present?" he asked curiously.

Harry pulled out his wand and a slim, red box which had a golden ribbon fastened around it zoomed into the room.

"Now, before I give this to you I should explain it a little bit. Our fathers were exceptional wizards. You know that already, you've heard most of the stories. Now it's time to tell you one more." Harry paused. "When they were at Hogwarts our dads had some great adventures. Yet, have you ever wondered how they never got caught? How they roamed the halls undetected?"

"Wasn't it because they could all turn into animals and had the invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, but that wasn't all."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Our dads also created a very powerful, magical object. An object which, so happens to be inside of this box."

He looked up at his godfather in wonder. Harry handed him the package.

"Can I open it?"

"Go ahead."

He hastily pulled off the ribbon and tore off the lid. Inside was an old, battered piece of parchment. He pulled it out expecting something to be hidden underneath or written on the back, but it was blank and the box empty.

"Is this it?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry smirked and tapped the parchment with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lines of ink began to spread across the parchment. It was like some wonderful, choreographed dance unfolding before his eyes as the lines intertwined and formed patterns. Finally, at the top of the page, some words began to appear:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP

"This is a map of Hogwarts," said Harry. "It shows the entire castle and grounds including some very handy secret passageways."

"Seriously?"

"Not only that, but it will show you anybody who is on the map at any time of the day. Look!" Harry pointed at a dot near the forbidden forest. "There's Hagrid."

"Wow," he breathed. "Thank you."

"Alright, time for sleep! Goodnight kiddo."

Teddy didn't want to tear his eyes from the page but knew it would be no good fighting. He placed the map beside his other treasures on his bedside table and turned off the lamp.

"Night, Uncle Harry."

He got under the covers and lay down. Harry heaved himself up and kissed Teddy on the forehead before turning the main light off and leaving the room. Teddy sat up as soon as the door snapped shut and turned his bedside lamp on again. He picked up the frame once more and looked down at his parents for a few more moments. His mother had had bubble-gum pink hair when it was taken and he adored how happy she was wearing it. Teddy scrunched up his nose and a moment later his hair had turned the exact same shade of pink. He put the frame back down, turned the light off, and lay his head on the pillow.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Teddy immediately sat up and fumbled for the switch on the lamp. He looked around the room but couldn't spot the cause of the noise. That was when he noticed his wardrobe doors had been flung open. Teddy stood up intending to investigate but froze in his tracks at the edge of the bed. A small cough had just sounded within the room and it hadn't come from him. Cautiously he made his way around the end of the bed, grabbing a heavy figurine of his favourite comic-book hero as a weapon.

He jumped as a cough sounded again but this time it didn't stop. Teddy stood on his tiptoe to peer at who was lying on the floor just out of sight. A hunched figure began to stand up and Teddy finally got a good look at the intruder. He was a little shorter than him and had long, thin fingers with pointed ears and a curly, black goatee on his chin. Teddy realised that the intruder was a goblin. His beady eyes were darting around the room and finally rested upon Teddy.

"Who are you?" the goblin demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I- I'm Teddy."

"What are you doing in here?"

"What am I doing in here? This is my bedroom! What are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're standing in my bedroom."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

The goblin paused, looking around, clearly confused. Comprehension finally dawned upon his mean little face.

"This is your bedroom?"

"Yes!"

He paused again and began muttering to himself, completely ignoring Teddy.

"Excuse me?" said Teddy rather loudly.

The goblin looked up. "Yes?"

"How did you come to be in my bedroom?"

"That is a very impertinent question and also has an obvious answer."

"Then tell me!"

"Obviously I came through the wardrobe you dense fool."

"I'm not a fool!" Teddy said hotly.

The goblin was no longer listening to him. He had opened the chest at the end of the bed but something made him paused. Teddy looked at the spot the goblins greedy eyes were fixed on and realised he had spotted the map.

"Now what is that?" asked the goblin.

"None of your business," said Teddy.

He moved to block the goblin's view but the intruder was too quick for him. In an instant, he had darted around Teddy and grabbed the map. Teddy made to snatch it from his hands but couldn't quite manage it. The goblin dove head first into the open chest. Teddy followed, knowing the goblin couldn't possibly go anywhere. It was a toy chest after all.

He lost his balance and fell forward but he didn't meet the hard bottom he expected. Instead, Teddy found himself falling into nothingness. Time seemed to stop having any meaning as he continued to fall, having no idea how long he was in the blackness. He had stopped screaming a while ago after coming to the realisation that there was no point. Finally, he saw a white light in the distance. It got bigger as he zoomed towards it, blinding him with its brightness. The next thing Teddy knew he had landed face down upon something soft yet prickly.

Teddy stood up and looked around. He realised that he was in some sort of field in the middle of nowhere. He could see no houses, no buildings, and not even any of the electrical wires the Muggles were so fond of. On one side of the field, there was a long lining of trees. It was then that he saw the goblin disappear into them.

"Hey!" Teddy called out and bolted after him.

The trees were thick and the ground was hard against his feet. He only had a pair of soft slippers on which were no help at all. Teddy kept running, determined to find the goblin thief and take his map back. It was then that he heard them. The trees had started to thin and Teddy could see a beautiful meadow in the distance. He couldn't see the people but could clearly hear their song and Teddy found himself drawn towards the sound.

 _"Home is behind,_

 _The world ahead,_

 _And there are many paths to tread._

 _Mist and shadow,_

 _Cloud and shade._

 _All shall fade,_

 _All shall… fade."_

He could see them clearly now. There were three of them seemingly enjoying a day in the sun, just beyond his hiding place. They seemed to be dressed in the strangest clothes and he'd never seen anything like it before. All of them had their wands out and were performing extraordinary magic of which Teddy had never seen before. Teddy watched them rather curiously until a hand on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin. He looked up and found himself face to face with a young man with long silver-blond hair.

"Hello," the stranger said quietly.

"H-Hello," Teddy stammered.

The stranger grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him towards the rest of the group who merely watched in silence. As they came closer the bronze-haired man called to them.

"Who is this, pray tell?"

"I have no idea, brother," the silver man said. "He seemed to be spying upon you."

"Spying!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"On us?" the other chimed in.

"How rude!"

"I wasn't spying," said Teddy rather hotly. "I was following the goblin."

"What Goblin, eh?" the bronze-haired man demanded.

"Now, now, Godric," the fairer of the two girls said. "Don't be unkind. He's just a boy. How old are you, young one?"

"I'm eleven and I am _not_ a boy."

The four of them chuckled.

"Of course not," the woman agreed.

Suddenly realisation dawned on Teddy.

"Hang on a minute. Did you just say that his name is Godric?"

"Yes."

"As in _Godric Gryffindor_?"

"Ah!" Godric exclaimed. "You have heard of me! Am I everything you expected and more?"

"Don't listen to him," said the woman. "My name is Helga, Helga Hufflepuff. These are my friends, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

She gestured to their two companions, both of whom were staring at him. Teddy found he could do nothing but look up at them all in dumbstruck adoration. Before him stood the four founders of the most famous wizarding school in the world, the four greatest witches and wizards of their age. Teddy was overwhelmed and couldn't seem to find his voice. He scrunched up his nose once more, changing his hair back to the colour he was most comfortable with.

"Oh my goodness!" Rowena exclaimed. "Are you a Metamorphmagus?"

Teddy could do nothing but nod.

"Wow," Helga breathed.

"I have so many questions," said Rowena.

It was then that Teddy caught sight of the goblin once again, the map still clutched in his greedy hands. Something roused within him and Teddy began to follow. He heard the founders chasing after him and quickened his pace.

"Wait!" Rowena called. "Stop and answer me!"

"Let him go, Rowena," said Helga.

"We can't let him go," Salazar snarled.

"Where is my horse?" Godric yelled.

Teddy refused to look back, this time determined not to lose sight of the goblin. He saw him dive into a hole at the base of a tree and followed without any hesitation. Although he knew what to expect the familiar falling sensation was not something he enjoyed. This time, however, the journey seemed shorter and Teddy was grateful to have his feet on solid ground once more. He looked around and found that he was standing on the side of a cliff, a large square building situated high above.

"You again," said the goblin. "Stop following me."

"Then give me back my map!"

"No, it's mine."

"No it's not, it was created by my father and it's mine!"

The goblin surveyed him for a moment. He heaved a big sigh and thrust the map into Teddy's hands.

"Fine, take it! I don't need it anyway."

"Thank you," said Teddy.

Immediately the goblin started up the stony pathway towards the gigantic stronghold. Teddy followed not wanting to be left alone.

"Excuse me," he began. The goblin ignored him. "Hey! Goblin! How do I get home from here?"

"Shut up," he snapped.

"No, I won't shut up! Either take me home or tell me how to get there Goblin."

"First of all," said the goblin turning on him. "My name is Frunick, not Goblin. Second of all, I am too busy to care what a snivelling brat wants. So I say again. Shut up."

Frunick began to walk again and Teddy continued to follow. They were nearing the entrance now as it had come into sight. However, Frunick suddenly stopped causing Teddy to walk straight into him. After giving Teddy a dirty look Frunick tapped a brick at the base of the wall with his finger. The stones began to shake and twist, finally revealing a large, lighted passage. Without missing a beat Frunick started down the passage and Teddy hurried after him.

"Where are we?" asked Teddy.

"Nurmengard," Frunick grunted.

"What! Grindelwald's prison?"

"Yep."

"What're we doing here?"

"Don't ask questions."

They continued to walk in silence for quite a while. Finally, they came to some stone steps and made their way upwards. After climbing what seemed like ten thousand stairs they found themselves standing outside of a heavy-looking wooden door. Frunick pulled it open and walked inside leaving Teddy to follow. He didn't really want to but he also didn't want to be left alone.

Teddy walked through the open door to find himself in a small cell. There was a small bed but that was it for furniture in the room. Frunick was talking earnestly with the inhabitant of the cell who was staring intently at Teddy. He knew who this man was immediately even though they had never been introduced. He was Gellert Grindelwald and he was dead.

"Well, well, well," said Grindelwald. "What do we have here? It seems you've brought me a visitor."

"He's nothing," said Frunick. "Just a stupid little stowaway. Now let's get back to business."

"Hold on a minute. Boy, what's your name? And what do you have there in your hand?"

Teddy began to back away, fear building up within him. He turned and ran for it, ignoring Frunick's yells. Suddenly the stairs beneath him seemed to flatten out and turn into some sort of slide. Teddy screamed as he flew downwards and that familiar light flared up again. He fell forwards hard and found himself surrounded by rubble, the map clenched in his hand.

He looked down at the map and realised that it was suddenly filled with little dots. He looked up and saw some sort of battle raging around him. Jets of light were flying everywhere, bouncing against the walls and rebounding on the ceiling. Teddy moved into the empty passage he had landed beside and looked properly at the map. That was when he saw his own name and came to the realisation.

 _I'm in Hogwarts._

Loud bangs and screams could be heard all around him and Teddy was unsure as what to do. He saw his godfather's name on the parchment and was instantly comforted. He began to search for other familiar names when he saw them. There they were, plain as day, only a single corridor apart from one another. It was his mum and dad, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Without a second thought, Teddy erupted from his hiding place. Finally, he was going to see them to meet them. It was something he had wanted his entire life and he was not going to waste the opportunity. Then the thought dawned on him. This was the day both of his parents had been killed. Now he had the chance to stop it.

Teddy weaved in-between the fighters, dodging the spells flying overhead. He heard a few exclamations of surprise at his appearance as he ran past but Teddy didn't have time to care. It was then that he heard a horrible scream. He looked down at the map and saw that his father's dot had seemingly disappeared. However, he didn't stop and, finally, his mother was within his sights.

He saw her clutching onto the lifeless body of his father and Teddy felt his heart stop. Tears were streaming down her face and she seemed to have abandoned her wand which lay at her feet. A hooded man raised his wand, pointing it at his mother.

"MUM!" Teddy screamed and began to run towards her.

Nymphadora Tonks looked up in surprise. Her eyes met Teddy's and just as her lips formed his name he found himself blasted backwards. And everything turned black.

Suddenly Teddy sat up, covered in sweat. He looked around. He was still in his room and nothing had changed.

"It was just a dream."


End file.
